Jenny Hearts Batista
by BodaciousJenny
Summary: Jenny from 'Promise Me' is back. She's obsessed with Batista and she knows someday that they will be together, but how far will she go to prove that she is the one for Batista? Read and find out!
1. Acquaintances

**A/N: I have a feeling this is going to be a weird story, but I'm going to give it a shot and see what happens. Notice the song has words like 'girl', 'man', 'queen', 'skirt' etc. Just change it as opposites. Example: Girl boy, man woman, queen king, skirt pants, etc. Get it? Just change the feminine things to male things and male things to feminine thing.**

**Wanna Be Close – Avant**

**Ooooh, I wanna be, girl let me be**

Everybody should know who Jenny is. To remind you who she is, she was at Misty's and John Cena's wedding, she beaten up two security guards, mouthed off to Stacy Keibler, but most of all, she was crazy for Batista.

**I wanna be everything your man's not**  
**And I'm gonna give you every little thing I got  
****Cause you are more than a man needs  
****That's why I say you're truly my destiny  
****I'm gonna get cha if it takes me until forever  
****No, you don't feel me if forever turns into never  
****I'll let you know my love is just that strong  
****And for you never just ain't that long**

But there was a problem. She couldn't be with Batista since he travels so much. To solve that problem she would need help from her friend Misty.

"You want me to ask John what?" Misty asked in disbelief.

"Ask him to ask the boss if I can have a job in the WWE." Jenny replied.

"Why do you want a job in the WWE?"

"I really don't want to be in the WWE. I just want to work as a staff member there."

"You still haven't answered my question."

Jenny sighed. "To be close to my man."

"Who's your man?"

She sighed again. "How many times do I have to tell you? It's Batista."

"I don't think he's _your_ man. He belongs to his wife."

Jenny rolled her eyes. "That's just not true. Behind that tough exterior, he wants me."

**I wanna be the smile you put on your face**  
**I wanna be your hands when you say your grace  
I wanna be whatever is your favorite place  
Oh, I just wanna be close  
I wanna be the hat you put on your head  
I wanna be the sheets you put on your bed  
I wanna be the skirt wrapped around your legs  
Oh, I just wanna be close**

"I don't know Jenny," Misty said, "what if you don't get hired and John gets in trouble for this?"

"Please," Jenny begged, "can you just ask John if I can have a job in the WWE? If he gets in trouble, I'll take the blame for it."

Jenny went up to Misty and gave her a bear hug. She had a tight grip on the hug; she almost squeezed the life out of Misty.

"Alright already," Misty gasped, "I'll ask him."

Jenny let go of Misty.

"Thank you, Misty! You don't know what this means to me."

It had only been a day since John asked the bosses of the WWE and sure enough, what Jenny wants, Jenny gets and she got the job. She went to where RAW was going to air. To her surprise, it was going to be aired in Dallas, Texas. Jenny and Misty's hometown. She just had to rush over to the arena and tell her about the good news.

"Ha ha! I got it, Misty!" Jenny screamed with excitement.

"Got what?"

"A job working here."

"Doing what?"

Jenny shrugged. "I don't know. Run errands I guess. Ooh, look over there."

Misty turned around.

"What am I looking at?" she asked.

"My man and if you'll excuse me, I need to go over and talk to him."

Jenny walked over to Batista, who was selecting fruits and vegetables at the snack table.

"Hi, honey." Jenny said, giving him a playful pat on the back.

"Uh…hi." Batista said a little confused.

"Remember me? I'm that girl from Las Vegas."

"Las Vegas? Oh yeah. I remember you. What are you doing here?" he asked while he was feeding on a juicy strawberry.

"I work here now."

Hearing that response, Batista started choking.

"Oh my, God!" Jenny shouted.

She acted quickly and gave him her bear hug. Few seconds later, pieces of the strawberry came out, but Batista was still gasping for air. Jenny laid Batista on the floor.

"Lay down here while I give you mouth-to-mouth."

She was about to give him mouth-to-mouth until Batista stopped her by holding her away from him.

Batista got up slowly. "I'm okay. You're working here? Why?"

"So I can be closer to you." She answered, holding his hand.

Batista, who was loyal to his marriage, quickly let go of Jenny's hand.

"I don't want to be rude, but I don't want anything to do with you. I'm a married man."

"That's what most married men say."

"Well, I'm not one of those married men. I'm devoted to Angie."

Jenny smile was turned into a thin line on her.

**And even if the day turns into night**  
**I will love you by candlelight  
****And even if the water starts to run over  
****I'll be there to put you on my shoulders  
****And if it's hard for you to get to sleep  
****I'll sing you a melody  
****I wanna feel this way till the end of time  
****Cause I pray one day that you will be mine**

"We'll see if you're _really_ loyal to Angie." Jenny said with an evil smile.

Worried for his safety and his wife, Batista had to ask. "What do you plan to do?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Don't play with me, Jenny. If you do anything to us I'll…"

Jenny cut him off, "You'll do what, huh?" Jenny shot back, going up to him and pushed him gently making him almost fall all over the place.

"I'll…I'll," Batista stuttered, "I'll get Angie to fight you."

Jenny laughed, "I'll beat Angie's ass up and down in the ring."

**I wanna be the smile you put on your face**  
**I wanna be your hands when you say your grace  
I wanna be whatever is your favorite place  
Oh, I just wanna be close  
I wanna be the hat you put on your head  
I wanna be the sheets you put on your bed  
I wanna be the skirt wrapped around your legs  
Oh, I just wanna be close**

"Alright, but you don't know what you're getting yourself into." Batista said as he walked away.

Misty came up to Jenny.

"So…how'd it go with your man?

"You're never gonna believe what happened. He threatened to get his wife on me. Can you believe that?"

"Yes, I can believe that. That's what you get when you flirt with married men, they get their wives on you."

"Whatever. All I know is that his wife, Angie, better not ruin our relationship."

"You don't have a relationship with him! He's married. Why don't you go after the other single wrestlers?"

"Because they're not as fine and fit as my man."

"I heard Randy's single." Misty said laughing.

Jenny had a serious look on her face. "Misty, it does not take a blind person to know that Randy is ugly."

Misty laughed.

"Let's go pick out an outfit I should beat Angie in."

**A week later…**

Jenny was so energetic. She couldn't wait to get to work. After all, Batista was going to be there. When she arrived, she saw Batista. As she was approaching to give him a hug, a woman appeared and hugged him first.

**See my life's filled with ups and downs**  
**I'm okay when you're around  
****And when I'm in a storm and my nights are cold  
****Reach out your hand for me to hold  
****See you're my queen on a throne  
****And you're the reason for a song  
****And I can't wait to fill you up with love**

Jenny couldn't help, but stare. She felt a little heartbroken. Batista noticed Jenny looking at his direction. Jenny smiled, even though seeing him with Angie was tearing her up inside.

"Angie, I want you to meet Jenny."

Jenny looked at Angie. She was your average woman, with average features, but there was something different about her. Something she had that Jenny didn't. Maybe that's why Batista married her.

"You're the girl that's gonna beat my ass?"

"Huh?" Jenny responded a little confused, "oh yeah. When I said I was gonna beat your ass in the ring, what I meant was I was gonna beat your ass in a ring toss tournament."

Batista couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Last week, you were ready to take her on. Don't tell me you're backing down."

"No. It's just that…I'm having problems this week and I feel a little stressed out." Jenny lied.

"Well, I hope maybe next week you're ready." said Angie.

"Yeah, maybe next week." Jenny said as she walked away from them, but someone was grabbing a hold of her arm. She turned and saw it was Batista.

"Why did you just lie?"

"I don't know."

"Are you scared of Angie?"

"No. I just…I'm sorry, okay?"

"Sorry? For what?"

Jenny was quit for a moment. She wanted to let Batista know that she felt sorry for starting this whole mess. She decided to just leave Batista alone and let him be happy. Maybe Batista wasn't meant for Jenny. Maybe Angie deserved. After all, she's a living miracle. She was diagnosed with two different types of cancer and she survived. Jenny had to give credits to Angie.

**I wanna be the sun, your stars, your moon**  
**I wanna be a hot summer day in June  
****I wanna be the smell of your sweet perfume  
****I just wanna be close  
****I wanna be the see that bare your life brand new  
****I wanna be the one that's so faithful and true  
****I wanna be the man down that aisle in that suit, yes  
****I just wanna be close**

Angie went up to them.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but I need to talk to Dave."

Jenny turned, but before she could walk away, Batista was holding her arm again. Batista pulled Jenny closer and gave her a hug. He whispered in her ear.

"This is for saving my life."

Jenny laughed and left the two to be alone. She couldn't help it, but that was the first time someone made her feel guilty,but in a positive way and for that,she has Batista to thank.

**A/N: The last chorus repeats itself 2 and half times, but I'm only doing it once and I wasn't sure if I put the verses in the right places, but blah. Well, well, well, I wonder what Angie is gonna say to Batista. Who knows? Will Jenny ever fall out of love with Batista? More unfolds in chapter two!**


	2. A Separate Peace

**A/N: Here's the second chapter! I'm trying to think what happened in the first one so I can make it more interesting and interesting-er. Again, I'm putting lyrics, but it won't be like the first one where you had to change. Also, if it seems I put the lyrics in the wrong places, suggest where you should put them and I'll consider them. So happy reading!**

**Seems To Be – Avant feat. Olivia**

Jenny was relieved. She was finally at peace with Batista. Even though she decided to leave Batista, she truly believes that they belong together. Jenny was a little curious. What could Batista and Angie be talking about? Jenny went over to a snack table near them and carefully not to look conspicuous, was eavesdropping on their conversation.

"What do you need to talk about?" Batista asked his wife, Angie.

Angie sighed. Jenny noticed she no longer had the smile she had on when she first met her. Few seconds passed and Angie sighed once again.

"_Oh my God!"_ Jenny thought_, "Don't just stand there and sigh! Open your mouth and say something, stupid!"_ It was bad enough she had to give up Batista, but waiting for Angie to speak was even worse.

Angie's eyes were getting watery as she held Batista's hand.

Angie sighed. Jenny rolled her eyes and wanted to stab Angie with the plastic knife she was holding to butter her bagel.

"It's about us. I think…"

Batista interrupted her.

"You think what?"

"I think we should see other people." She finished.

**Olivia  
****I was sixteen with a mind of my own**  
**You were seventeen and you thought you were grown  
****I found a thrill when we went up a hill  
****And you use to feel me my body would get chills**

**Avant**  
**I picked you up in my 89 Chevy  
****I brought you candy and popcorn at the movies  
****I had it made, when I got paid  
****And we go roller-skate  
****But everything has changed, wait**

The look on Batista's face was priceless. He had this shocked look on his face like no one could believe. It was the same face he had when Ric Flair low-blowed him after Ric helped him when he was tripled teamed by Edge, Christian, and Tomko. Batista was not the only person shocked. Jenny was so shocked, she choked on her bagel just as Batista choked on the strawberry when Jenny told him she was working in the WWE.

"What the hell?" Batista said and turned around and saw Jenny with her hands on her throat.

"Cough! Uhh! Hack!" Coughed Jenny.

Crowds of people started staring at Jenny who was making strange noises and started going up to see what was happening. As people were crowding over the area, Misty happened to be walking by. She went walking over to the crowds.

"What the hell is going on over there? I bet Jenny's behind this." Misty said.

Jenny felt her body hot. Her felt a little light-headed. She was still trying to cough up the piece of bagel lodged in her throat. She felt weak and dropped to her knees. Batista was trying to help her up to her feet, but was lifeless.

"_I can't believe I'm going to die by eating on a piece of bagel!"_ Jenny thought.

"Damn you tall people!" Misty shouted over the flock of people. As Misty pushed the overly tall people out of the way, she finally saw what they were looking at.

"_I knew Jenny started this,"_ Misty thought. She went over to Jenny who being helped by Batista. "Nice try Jenny, but I think you need some acting lessons." Misty said, slapping Jenny's back.

"Aaah!" Jenny hacked and out came the wet piece of bagel. She was panting for more air.

"You were really choking?" Misty asked kind of surprised.

"Yes! Why else would I be on the floor gagging?"

"I don't know. I thought you were faking it." she replied.

After a few minutes of getting her circulation going, she went to the other side of the room. While she was on the other side, she noticed Angie and Batista were still talking. Batista looked down. Of course he was down, his wife was dumping him and Angie was trying to give him some comfort or pity comfort.

"Why does Batista look so…upset?" Misty asked.

"He should be upset. Angie's dumping him. I mean, who would dump a man like Batista?"

"Obviously, Angie did.

"We should go over there and try to comfort him."

"We?"

"Yes we. Now come on!"

Jenny dragged Misty over to where they were standing.

"How are you guys doing?" Jenny asked all innocently.

"I don't think it's a good time to talk." Angie said.

"No. She might as well know," Batista said, "we're getting a divorce."

Jenny tried to hide her smile. She can finally have Batista all to herself now.

"Oh. That's sad," Jenny lied, "I don't mean to be nosy, but why are you two splitting?"

"I can tell you that." Angie said.

**Avant**  
**Seems to be to me,  
Something wrong with this household**

**Olivia  
****Seems to be to me,  
****You're always trying to take control**

**Avant**  
**Seems to be to me,  
****Something wrong with the kissing**

**Olivia**  
**Seems to be to me,  
****Something is missing**

**Avant**  
**Seems to be to me,  
****Something wrong with the making love**

**Olivia**  
**Seems to be to me,  
****You forgot what love was**

**Avant**  
**Seems to be to me,  
****Something wrong with the kissing**

**Olivia**  
**Seems to be to me,  
****Something is missing**

"You see, Dave, you're so busy with being a wrestler, that you've just forgot all about your family."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You barely make a phone call home and I see how you are with other women."

"What other women?"

"Christy Hemme and Stacy Keibler."

At that moment, Jenny just had to put her two cents in.

"Don't you just hate it when they play games?" Jenny said to Angie.

"Stay out of this, Jenny." Misty said to Jenny

Jenny gave Misty a look. Not a mean look, but a "Stop Blocking" look.

"Oh? So you think that our whole relationship is just a game?" Angie said furiously.

"What? You're not even letting me explain."

Again, Jenny had to say something.

"You never get to say what you want, you know that? And I think she's putting words in your mouth." Jenny said to Batista.

"Exactly."

"You know what," Angie asked, "maybe we should get this divorce over with."

"Fine!" Batista shouted.

"Fine!" Angie shouted back.

"Fine!" Jenny shouted.

Batista and Angie looked at Jenny, and then looked at each other. The sight of looking at each other made them disgusted.

"Wait a minute," Batista said, "what about the kids?"

**Avant  
****We had fun**  
**That year that you turned twenty-one**  
**You were my world**  
**Cause you brought me my baby girl  
****She so fine and she's all mine  
****And I promised to love you until the end of time**

**Olivia  
****That's okay cause I felt the same way**  
**But you're running game  
****And that's when everything changed  
****The phone calls and your two ways  
****Your attitude, you watch too many pimp tapes**

**Avant & Olivia**  
**After all of the things that we been through**  
**I'm still willing to take care of you**

**Avant  
Girl, we been together for so long  
****And I just want to know, what's going on?**

"The kids can stay with me and you can visit them anytime you want. That is, _if_ you have the time." Angie replied.

"Don't start this shit with me, Angie." Batista said raising his voice.

Batista and Angie stared down at each for what seemed like eternity. Jenny looked at them and it looked as if they had hate for each other now. Batista was the first to walk away. Three seconds later, Angie walked away.

**Avant  
****Seems to be to me,**  
**Something wrong with this household**

**Olivia  
****Seems to be to me,  
****You're always trying to take control**

**Avant**  
**Seems to be to me,  
****Something wrong with the kissing**

**Olivia**  
**Seems to be to me,  
****Something is missing**

**Avant**  
**Seems to be to me,  
****Something wrong with the making love**

**Olivia**  
**Seems to be to me,  
****You forgot what love was**

**Avant**  
**Seems to be to me,  
****Something wrong with the kissing**

**Olivia**  
**Seems to be to me,  
****Something is missing**

Jenny couldn't contain herself any longer. She just had to do something to express her feelings for what she just saw and heard.

"Wow," Misty said, "can you believe what just happened?"

"Yeah. Oh wells, Angie wasn't good for him anyways."

"How can you say that?"

"I mean, she obviously doesn't care about Batista if she's going to divorce him, so what's the point?"

Misty gave a frustrated sigh. "I give up." Then she walked away.

Jenny decided what she can do to let off her emotions. She had this song in her head that would appropriate song for the situation Batista and Angie are in. She sang the song out loud for everyone to hear.

"Celebration time come on!"

**Avant  
****What happen to kissing and hugging**  
**Instead of cussing and fussing?**  
**I wanna know right now  
****What you got to say?**

**Olivia  
****What happen to respecting me**  
**Instead of spending time in the street?  
****I don't need to know  
****In fact I got to go**

**Avant  
****Wait, baby let me plead my case**  
**I got a few more things to say  
****Shit is making me mad  
****Girl what I do so bad?**

**Olivia  
****What about, that girl you sending money to down the way?**  
**What about, you been cheating on me she had your baby?  
****What about, the lies and the deceit I face day to day?  
****What about, I don't feel the way I used to  
****I lose my faith in you?**

At the next wrestling event, a party pops up backstage. Mr. And Mrs. Cena was walking by and was surprised by the party.

"Hi Misty!" Jenny shouted from across the room.

"What the hell is this! Don't tell me you're having a party for the separation of Batista and Angie." Misty asked in an unladylike manner.

Jenny walked over to Misty.

"This isn't a party, it's a _par-tay_." Jenny said with a smirk.

"Quit that stupid crap."

"What stupid crap?" Jenny asked confused.

"Never mind." Misty said, sighing heavily.

The party kept going and going. A few minutes later, Batista walks into the party, looking around confused, wondering why there was a party backstage. Jenny saw Batista and she decided to make her move.

"Hi Batista." She said a little nervous.

"Um…hi. What's going on here?" he asked.

"Oh nothing. It's just a party for you."

"For me? What for?"

"Oh, uh…it's a party for you because uh…a good luck party! Yeah! I don't want you to have bad luck before you go to a match so here's a Good Luck party!" Jenny said.

"Oh…uh…thanks." He replied.

"No problem."

Batista made his way over to the snack table. Jenny excitedly ran over to where Misty was.

"Look! Look! Batista's here!"

"And I care because…?"

"Because you're about to look at the new Mrs. Batista!"

Misty didn't say anything. Batista wouldn't want to marry someone as crazy as Jenny.

John Cena with a plateful of food and walked into their conversation.

"Hey." He said with a mouthful of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Misty ordered John.

"Why not?" he answered while the food flew out hit places, including Misty's face.

"Argh!" Misty growled.

She took his plate and hit him in the face with it.

**Avant  
****Seems to be to me,**  
**Something wrong with this household**

**Olivia  
****Seems to be to me,  
****You're always trying to take control**

**Avant**  
**Seems to be to me,  
****Something wrong with the kissing**

**Olivia**  
**Seems to be to me,  
****Something is missing**

**Avant**  
**Seems to be to me,  
****Something wrong with the making love**

**Olivia**  
**Seems to be to me,  
****You forgot what love was**

**Avant**  
**Seems to be to me,  
****Something wrong with the kissing**

**Olivia**  
**Seems to be to me,  
****Something is missing**

Jenny laughed at what Misty had done to her husband. She was thinking if Batista and her got married, they would never ever have fights.

"Uhm…hello?" said a female voice behind Jenny.

"Hi. Can I help you?" Jenny asked.

"Yes. Do you know where Dave is?"

"Dave Batista?"

The female nodded.

"Yeah. He's right over there at that table. Who are you? Are you a groupie? If you are, then Batista's too busy to sign autographs or take pictures right now."

"I'm not a groupie." She said with more tone.

Batista saw the unknown female and went over to her. Right in front of Jenny they hugged and swapped kisses on the cheek.

"What the hell – I mean – who is this person?"

Jenny couldn't believe it. Had Batista gotten over Angie this quickly? Is this his new girlfriend? Million of questions were circling in Jenny's head. One thing was for sure; Jenny wasn't going to let _any_ woman have Batista, but her!

**A/N: Can you believe they broke up? Guess Jenny can have Batista all to herself now, that is if she can get rid of Batista's new woman. Also, I apologized for me having to type up the second chapter for so LONG. But with school, homework, and other miscellaneous things going on, I haven't had the time to just sit down and type. I'm sorry if the song/lyrics didn't match the story, but any song suggestions you make, I'll consider them.**


End file.
